They're Drunk
by Darling Green
Summary: "Who's up for a party!" Cana yelled raising her bottle. All the girls instantly cheered. Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray on the other hand knew what this meant.
1. Chapter 1

Birthday Party

* * *

It was another wonderful day for Fairy Tail's most fearsome team plus Lucy as they returned from another one of their adventures "Why was the only reward we got is a lifetime supply of free cake? I was counting on the big prize to pay my rent." Lucy whined "Don't worry Luce!" Natsu yelled putting his arm around her "If you get kicked out, me and Happy will let you stay at our place." he said "Aye!" Happy agreed "Besides Lucy, don't you think the owners of the bakery were happy?" Wendy asked laughing at the blonde's reaction to Natsu's offer "I must say, it is quite greedy to only do this for the money." Carla said landing on Wendy's head "Yeah Lucy, just appreciate it like Erza." Gray said pointing at the red head devouring her fifth piece of strawberry cake "I am not greedy!" Lucy yelled clearly offended.

"Oh please, Lucy you just did the maid job for the reward on our very first job together." Happy said flying alongside Natsu "Shut up cat!" the blonde wizard shouted as the blue cat laughed "Gray! My darling you're back!" Juvia shouted hugging the ice wizard's waist. To everyone's surprise Gray just let her stay "Aren't you going to yell at her again?" Natsu asked as they entered Fairy Tail "It's fine." he said shrugging "Really?" the team asked eyes wide "I've gotten used to it." Gray said patting Juvia on the head "You guys are just in time for my widdle girl's birthday." Gildarts said carrying Cana princess style despite her protests "It's great to see you made it back guys." Levy said flipping another page in her book.

Gildarts was still smothering the card wizard "Can someone help me out here!" Cana yelled still struggling to get out of Gildarts' arms "My baby girl is turning 19, I can't believe you're growing up so fast." Gildarts said crying "Awww..." the entire guild said "Let me down or I will no longer consider you my father." Cana said reaching for a drink causing Gildarts to begin sulking in the corner "So what are you going to do for you birthday, Cana?" Juvia asked having already let go of Gray's waist "Whose up for a party!" Cana yelled raising her bottle. All the girls instantly cheered. Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray on the other hand knew what this meant.

* * *

"What are we gonna do?" Gajeel whispered as they retreated to the corner of the room "We can not go through that hell again, especially after Christmas." Gray said stripping "Hmm..." Natsu had been staring at Lucy for a bit now "Earth to Dragneel." Gajeel said smacking the back of his head "What the hell, Gajeel." he asked angrily "Pay attention." Gajeel said grinding his teeth "I think we should let Cana drink all the alcohol." Natsu said shrugging "Cana would only encourage them to drink. We should just keep them from drinking." Gajeel said "And how are we suppose to do that?" Gray asked "Simple, whenever we see one of them about to take a drink we do something to distract them." he asked "Fine but don't screw this up." Gray said as they went back to the crowd.

The party had started a few hours later and the boys stuck to their plan, every time Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Levy, Wendy, or Carla had served themselves a drink, one of them would often distract them while another took the cup or they would 'accidentally' knock over the drink.

* * *

Other than the fact that she didn't get to drink much, Juvia was enjoying the attention she was getting from Gray, especially now that he was shirtless, a hand wrapping around her's is what stopped her from staring at the ice-make wizard before she began drooling. She looked to her right to see Lyon "Let's go get a drink." he said dragging her to the bar. This had caught Gray's attention qnd be was not happy. Gray had taken Juvia's left hand and pulled her to his side "How'd you get in here? This party is for Fairy Tail to celebrate, not Lamía Scale." he said clearly annoyed by the fact Lyon was there.

Lyon did the same as Gray and pulled Juvia back to his side "Juvia is a wonderful girl that deserves all of the world's attention and you treat her like a pet. Thinking she will always be at the guild hall's door, waiting for you." Lyon words made Gray feel a sense of guilt, is that how he really treated Juvia "Juvia!" Meredy's voice was heard as a pair of arms wrapped around the water mage "Meredy?" Juvia asked surprised as she hugged back. After a few seconds they stopped hugging "You can get wasted later, I wanna catch up with the girls." Meredy grabbed her hand and dragged Juvia away.

* * *

Wendy wasn't having as much fun as her older guild mates, mainly because she didn't understand half the things they were talking about. She just sighed and waited for Mira to bring her another drink, apparently some random stranger just took it off the platter "Hey Wendy." Romeo greeted her as he sat across from the sky sorceress "Oh, hi Romeo." Wendy said in a lighter mood, now that her drink had finally arrived along with a small teacup for Carla. Mirajane apologized for the inconvenience "Do you want a drink as well?" she asked the fire wizard "Sure." Romeo said happily "Coming right up." she said with a big smile and left.

Wendy was about to take a sip from her cup, before a certain dragon slayer had snatched it and stuffed it into his mouth "Gajeel!" Wendy whined at her friend as the dragon mage messed with her hair "Thanks, kid. I was getting really hungry." Gajeel said spitting out some wood and laughing "You could have just asked Levy to use her scribe magic." Carla said sipping her tea "You're drinking tea, Carla?" Pantherlily asked confused "After what Erza put us through, last Christmas, I can't believe Wendy hasn't learned her lesson about drinking booze when I say she can't." Carla said in a dead pan voice.

Mira set the cup down in front of Romeo, before she noticed the wood on the ground and splinters in Gajeel's mouth. She just sighed and face palmmed before leaving "Who wants to go up against me in a drinking game!?" Cana yelled standing on top of the bar counter "That sounds like fun." Gajeel heard Lucy's voice say before he ran off. Wendy just sighed in complete sadness, before she noticed Romeo pouring some of his drink into an empty cup he had gotten from booth next to them "Here you go." he said handing it to her "Thanks." she said smiling before taking a sip.

* * *

Natsu was getting on Erza's last nerve "Natsu, if you don't want me to drink, then just say so." she said restraining herself from killing the dragonslayer "I'm just saying," Natsu as always was unaware of her anger "have some cake." he said knowing full well about Erza's love of cake. The redhead's eyes turned into stars at the mention of the pastry she loved most "Tell Cana I'll be back to play later." she said running towards the door, ready to enjoy some delicious strawberry cake.

"Natsu, play with us!" Cana invited him "Sure, why not." Natsu said shrugging and taking a drink "How about you too, Gray!" Cana yelled at the fire wizard's rival "Gajeel?" Cana said handing the iron dragonslayer a cup "Whatever." Gajeel said rolling his eyes and taking a sip, even Romeo joined in after the girls left to order some cake with Erza.

After three hours of partying and drinking they couldn't beat Cana at all, "We gotta keep the girls from drinnkskmhwnd." Gray slurred as Cana laughed at how they were too drunk to notice the party had ended twenty minutes ago "They left fifty minutes ago. I think they went to Lucy's place." she said with her arm around Natsu's shoulder. Gajeel widened his eyes as he gasped "Maybe they're trying to drink behind our backs." he said causing Gray and Natsu to gasp too "We can't let them drink anyhshsinmdm." he slurred putting his arm around Romeo's shoulder. The rainbow fire wizard was confused as the three older males dragged him out of the guild hall...

A/N: hope you liked this chapter and please let me know what else I could write for this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Old Friend

* * *

After the girls had finished their cakes, they went to Lucy's place, all except Erza. She had decided to look for Jellal after hearing from Meredy that he went to the local bar. When she arrived, an obnoxious drunk put his arm around her shoulders "Wanna have some fun?" he asked in a flirtatious voice before a certain guild master sent him flying to the other side of the room. Erza smiled as Jellal adjusted his armor "Long time, no see." he said hugging her "I missed you." she said breathing in and hugging back "Glad to see you're not drunk." he said and they both laughed before letting go of their embrace. "Meredy said Cana invited you two to the party, how come you weren't there?" Erza asked as they walked to the bar "I was worried she might have invited Milliana and that I wouldn't be able to speak to you." he explained after ordering his drink "So, does that mean you missed me more than you miss your fiancée right now?" she asked teasingly.

Jellal blushed and cleared his throat "Clearly not as much as you missed me." he said drinking from his cup "I don't know," Erza had a smirk playing on her lips "Natsu and Gray have been very helpful when it comes to the subject of you putting your life in danger." she found Jellal's reaction priceless when she had brought up the two young wizards, and when she laughed, the guild master laughed with her. Jellal loved a lot of things about the red haired cake lover, but the one thing he loved most about Erza was how her eyes would fill with joy as she would laugh. His heart beats every time he's with her, but he doesn't deserve the happiness she can give him, not after all the pain he caused her. So many thoughts were going through his head that he hadn't noticed the requiping mage moving her hand in front of his face "Huh?" he asked snapping out of his trance once Erza slapped him upside the head "I was asking about your progress with shutting down dark guilds around Fiore." she said laughing at his cluelessness "Ultear's death kind of made it hard for us to go on, but we were able to shut down most of the dark guilds in eastern Fiore." (Don't know where Magnolia lies on the Fiore map, so please no correcting me on this one if I'm wrong.)

* * *

The bartender placed a drink in front of Erza "Compliments of the gentleman over there." he said nodding at a man a few seats over. He had brown hair and green eyes. The man waved at Erza, with a nervous smile. Erza returned the smile as a thank you, Jellal on the other hand was glaring at him. "Should I go talk to him?" she asked the blue haired wizard knowing all too well about his possessive side "Go ahead, I don't care." he said trying to stop from sounding jealous, but Erza thought it was kinda rude. "Fine." Erza got up and talked to the man "Fine!" Jellal yelled as she walked away. He saw as she greeted the man, and laugh as the man kissed her hand "Whatever." he said ordering another drink and decided he might as well talk to someone else.

Erza was completely bored, of hearing about this guy's looks, and how many minutes he could hold his breath underwater. She didn't even want to talk to him, but Jellal had been a total jerk about it. Having a fiancée or not, he was still her friend. If he really cared about her then he should have said something. As she took another sip of her drink, she noticed Jellal was talking to another girl. It kinda hurt her feelings he didn't even bother trying to stop her from talking to a man more selself centered than Ichiya himself. Wait a minute, why should she care if he isn't going to care about what she does then she should just "Hey... is anyone home?" the guy asked interrupting her thoughts. Erza just shook her head and decided to leave "I am really greatful, that you bought me this delicious drink, but I just remembered I had to meet up with a friend, so if you'll excuse me..." she got up and headed for the door, but yet another loser decided to mess with her. She could have requiped and kick his ass on the spot, but she remembered that if she over did it then she could destroy the bar, then both the master _and_ Cana would have her neck "Aren't you Titania from Fairy Tail?" the drunk asked trying to keep his balance.

* * *

Jellal didn't really listen to the girls who were talking to him, he just wanted to know if Erza noticed him talking to them. After hearing an hour long story about how these girls had spent a night at Akane Resort, made him realize how petty he was being, all because he can't forget about how he hurt Erza. He wanted to run to where she was and apologize, but he was on his fifth cup of vodka and was beginning to feel dizzy "Where'd you get that tattoo, it looks pretty badass." the girl he was speaking to asked "It's a birth mark." he said searching the crowd for Erza "That is so awesome." another girl yelled before he noticed the guy that had sent Erza that drink.

He made his way through the crowd and picked the man up by his shirt collar "Where's Erza?" he asked his hair casting a dark shadow over his eyes. Said guy had his hands in front of him for defense before explaining Erza had wanted to leave. Jellal let him go, after hearing the one person that made him feel safe in that hell hole, Paradise Tower, the girl who made his heart skip a beat would never ever forgive him again, he sat down and order another drink "Come on, sweetheart just show us a bit of your magic and we'll let you leave." he heard a man's voice say before he broke his cup.

* * *

She had been trying to leave for over an hour and these drunks wouldn't quit it with the demands to requip "I've already told you to leave me alone." Erza said at her wit's end "Oooh, is someone getting angry?" one of the jackasses asked in a mocking voice. She smirked at the guy who had done that and punched him square in the jaw. All of the men instantly held her back as the jerk got up and grabbed her by the chin, but before the man said anything Jellal had broken a bottle over his head causing a full on bar fight to start. In the crossfire he had taken Erza's hand and dragged her out of the bar "Jellal?" Erza said catching him as he nearly fell over "I'm sorrdjndhdj" he slurred and she realized he was drunk "Okay," Erza made it so he could keep his balance "Let's get you home." she said using her communication lacrima in order to get a ride from, one of another resident living in Fairy Hills...

* * *

A/N: JERZA IS THE BOMB! ***clears throat*** That is all


	3. Chapter 3

Turned Tables

* * *

Lucy, Levy and Juvia were talking about how weird the boys acted whenever one of them wanted something to drink as Wendy took a bath, to get rid of the sticky feeling on her skin after she dropped cake on herself. Lucy sighed "Something wrong, Lucy?" Levy asked sounding concerned "I feel bad about leaving Erza." Lucy muttered with a pout on her face "Don't worry about it," Levy reassured the blonde "She's probably having the time of her life with Jellal." she said laughing before the door bursts open "Natsu!" Lucy scolded the dragon slayer as she stood up "We know what you're doing." he said in a sing song voice as Gray and Gajeel looked through Lucy's cabinets while Romeo wandered into a room "Where's the alcohol!" Gajeel shouted in a bratty voice as two of the bluenettes tried to exit their blonde friend's home.

Too bad for them; Gray noticed "Juvia?" his voice slurred as he held the water mage close to his chest "Darling?" Juvia said feeling her cheeks heat up, the ice mage pulled away for a second "Is what Lyon said true?" he asked with sad eyes "Uh..." Juvia was still trying to get over her initial shock, so she couldn't answer right away "I'm sorry!" he apologized and once again holding her close, she felt tears from his eyes on her arms. Although enjoying the fact he cared about her, she couldn't move, Gray had frozen her arms to his waist by mistake. Juvia looked at Levy for help, but the bookworm had her own problem with taking care of the iron dragon slayer, that kept bugging her to play with him "Lucy!" both of them shouted in distress only to notice the celestial mage being held like an infant by Natsu, "Wendy!" the three shouted a cry for help...

Meanwhile...

* * *

Erza was able to lay Jellal down on his couch and communicate with Meredy through a lacrima that was in the kitchen "Where are you?" the red head asked before hearing a loud **THUD** from the living room "Talking to a very gorgeous man." the pinkette said with a dazed look "He's not from Blue Pegasus, is he?" Erza asked shuddering at the thought of Ichiya and Meredy "No, he's from Lamia Scale," Meredy corrected her "and get this, he thinks I'm a lot like Juvia." realization hit the requip mage once she heard the name 'Juvia' "Does he have ice magic?" she asked once again trying to lift the blue haired man off of the ground and lay him back down on the couch "Yeah... why?" Meredy asked confused, Erza just sighed and shook her head "No reason," Jellal snored loudly, nearly causing her to drop the lacrima "Do I just leave?" she asked, an eyebrow arched "I don't know," the hooded mage placed a finger on her chin "He only came home drunk once and that was when Ultear, had given you guys your second origins. He came back drunk, passed out on the couch and had a moment when he woke up, so... no." she said cringing at the memory.

Erza thanked Meredy and placed the lacrima back on to its holding place, "Im free from the tower of heaven." Jellal slurred before cuddling up to a couch cushion and made an adorable little smile "Can you say I want Erza Scarlet as my fiancee?" she decided to have a little fun with his sleep talking habit "I want..." Jellal smacked his lips before continuing "Yes?" Erza urged "Erza Scarlet as my..." the red head got closer waiting for him to finish his sentence "Fiancee." she said ever so quietly to help Jellal before his arm ran around her neck and pulled her close "Teddy bear." he finished his sentence, her face as red as her hair "Dammit," Erza cursed trying to break free "he said teddy bear..." she muttered, a slight blush on her cheeks.

back to Lucy's...

* * *

Levy had had enough of Gajeel's whining "Stop being such a child!" she yelled trying to take her headband back "I wanna play!" he yelled letting the headband go causing Levy to fall down "Ow..." she said sitting up as Gajeel fell back laughing at the scene before him. The solid script mage just sighed and stood up before fixing her hair. Gajeel was sitting on the ground and pouted when she walked away " Stay!" he yelled pulling her onto his lap. Levy's eye twitched a bit before she thought of an idea "Do you wanna play hide and seek?" she asked like a parent would ask their child and Gajeel nodded excitedly "Okay go over there," she pointed to a coat closet "and count to a hundred as I hide." Gajeel did as he was told and ran to the coat closet.

Juvia was trying to lift Gray off the floor, because he kept begging for forgiveness at her feet. She tried telling him it was okay, but he kept interrupting her "Gray, darling..." "And I'm sorry for yelling at you whenever you're just trying to be nice." yet another apology left his mouth "I already said..." "Juvia," she was interrupted again but this time it was Levy. Juvia accidentally dropped Gray "Is this how I act around him all the time?" she asked pointing at Gray before Levy could continue "I'd say you're a little more stable," Juvia sighed in relief "but that's not the point, do you know what game we played during Christmas?" she asked "I think it's..." "I'm also sorry about saying I didn't care about you being sad during Christmas!" Gray interrupted before Juvia used her water lock to shut him up (A/N: tough love) "It was something about drawing sticks and becoming guild master or something." she said before Gray was able to escape her spell and Gajeel's arms wrapped around Levy as he yelled "I found you!" before carrying her away. Gray kept on apologizing "I'm also sorry for..." "Please be quiet." Juvia begged trying to lift him up again.

Lucy kept slapping Natsu's hand, which was covered in fire away from her face "Come on Igny, you need to eat lots of fire so you can become big and strong just like your grandfather." Natsu said with an ecstatic voice "Who?" Lucy asked before Natsu sighed and gave up on feeding her "Fine, you don't have to eat now, but when your mother gets home she won't be happy I let you get away with it." he messed up her hair a bit "What kinda drunk are you?" Lucy said confused by his behavior and tried to wrap her head around the name 'Igny'. After a minute or two Natsu crouched down in front of her and played peek a boo with her. Every thing he did was something a parent would do.

Gajeel had gotten bored at hide and seek after one round, so Levy had to do everything in her power to keep him in check "Don't tuch the glass!" she scolded him after having to wrestle him for what seemed to be an expensive crystal cup. He might have had brawn, but Levy had brains and she was able to out smart him by using her solid script to distract him by creating a blindfold and covered his eyes. Gajeel pouted and crossed his arms "Don't give me that look mister, you should have respected Lucy's things and left them alone." Levy felt like a parent having to deal with a child with the terrible two's. They were both on the ground before she stood up to put the cup where it belongs, **CHOMP** , she felt teeth sink into her skin. Gajeel had bitten into her ankle before she threw a plate onto his back. It didn't bother him, but he was still upset before she remembered that Lucy needed to know her plan. She was but to leave when Gajeel held onto her leg. She sighed before using solid script one more time.

* * *

"Can you say 'daddy'?" Lucy was through with Natsu treating her like a baby "For the last time, I am not a baby!" she yelled at the pink haired man in front of her "Awww," Natsu wasn't listening to her "does someone need a nap?" he asked laying Lucy down on the floor and covering her with his vest "Lucy," Levy was able to escape Gajeel by using her solid script to distract him with iron "I got a plan to sober them up." she whispered helping her up before Natsu scooped her up again "Now, Igny what did I say about playtime before nap time?" he asked "Natsu I already told..." "You can play with your friends later." he interrupted the blonde before Gajeel started pulling on Levy's leg "We need Erza!" Levy yelled trying to keep her balance as she hopped back to the iron dragon slayer "Dammit." she muttered with a tint of pink creeping up on her face. She thought for a second while being carried away, _Why do we need Erza?_

In Lucy's room...

Wendy had one hand holding the bedsheet close to her body and the other holding Carla back from killing the raven haired boy at the door "You disgusting pervert!" Carla yelled trying to claw at his face "Cool it," Wendy had to pull her back "It's not like I'm naked and it's not like he did it on purpose. He's drunk." she said trying to avoid being scratched by the exceed as well. Romeo's eyes widened as he gasped "Wendy, what are you doing in my room?" he asked wobbling to the bed and falling on to the mattress "Oh great," the feline said sarcastically "he's a delusional drunk." Carla muttered "Wendy!" Wendy heard a muffled shout. Romeo heard it too "What was that?" he asked alarmed by the shouting, the sky mage saw this as an opportunity to escape her moment of total and utter embarassment "I don't know," she chuckled nervously "maybe I should go check. Let's go Carla." Wendy said making her way to the door before Romeo jumped off of the bed and took her by the shoulders "What if it's dangerous, I can't let you get hurt, I'll protect you until it leaves, or until my dad gets home and beats it to to death!" he slammed one fist into his palm.

Carla just sighed, transformed into her human state, walked up to Romeo and slapped him "Carla..." Wendy scolded the exceed "If you really want to protect Wendy then fight the 'thing' yourself." she had a plan of her own "You're right," Romeo agreed "but first I have to get Wendy out of here." he picked Wendy up, placed her onto his shoulder and jumped onto the windowsill "What in heaven's sake makes you think that will keep her safe from the 'thing'!" Carla yelled already back in her exceed state, wrapping the sheet around Wendy's back, so Romeo couldn't see anything other than her legs. Romeo thought about this for a minute before he nodded and placed a blushing Wendy back on her feet "Then I guess I'll have to stay here." he said sitting back on the bed "How will you protect her then!?" Carla asked before a purple flare Romeo created transformed in to a rope and wrapped around Wendy "Carla..." the sky sorceress whispered scared out of her mind "Uh..." Carla was out of plans "Look there!" she pointed at nothing to distract Romeo and ran out of the room in her human state. Wendy just hoped whatever Carla did, that it was going to help her.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it was long I just love these ships so much


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while, I had a really bad case of writer's block hope you're still reading this and that you like it.**

Get Erza!

* * *

Carla escaped the room Romeo and Wendy were in, hoping she wouldn't have to kill Macao's son because if that boy so much as even flirts with her best friend, there will be hell to pay. The exceed closed the door only to find more chaos; Juvia was running away from Gray, the last person anyone would ever expect, Levy sweat dropped as Gajeel played with her face, and Lucy had her hands covering her face as Natsu read her a book of Fairy Tales. Carla face palmed "Poor Wendy is only in her under wear underneath a towel, tied up by a purple flame rope," she wasn't happy "and these three have to deal with a crying stripper, a bratty dragon slayer, and who the hell knows what Natsu is but how dare they not help Wendy." she muttered angrily "Carla!" Levy yelled slapping Gajeel's hands away from her face"What is it?" Carla said very very upset "We need Erza!" she yelled "What, why?" Carla asked "Who will be Guild Master!" Carla shuddered at the memory of that awful game "You mean the gaje Erza used to torture us!?" she yelled covering her face "Maybe its not that bad when she is sober, but please get her!" Levy yelled still slapping Gajeel's hand away again. Carla had a feeling the game was bad because Erza was angry, not drunk but regardless she flew away to look for the red head.

meanwhile...

Erza was able to get out of Jellal's bear hug but now she still had to deal with an emotional blue haired mess "I'm an idiot for saying I have a fiancee Erza," for some reason Jellal yelling that made Erza feel a little bit of joy through her agitation "the moment we were about to kiss, I freaked out, there were all these memories going through and- "I said it's alright." Erza reassured him for the hundredth time, that's what it seemed to her, he's been apologizing ever since he woke up "Remember when we met?" he asked with a kind smile "Yeah, you got all rebellious like uncle Rob and they threw you into our cell. You were sweet to all of us even though we had no idea who you were, we could trust you." Jellal's hand was so close to her's, she could hold it and she was about to until she realized he was about to throw up and made a beeline to the kitchen and grabbed a bucket. She ran back quickly and put the bucket in front of him "Throw up into this." she said looking away from the blue haired man that was heaving in the bucket "You can look now- nevermind!" Jellal threw up again before calming down "Okay, now you can look." he said and Erza shook her head "You might throw up again." she joked "Coming from the one who would always throw up because she didn't like the food they gave her." Jellal said rolling his eyes "Trust me, if there was anyway to make that food edible then I'll give it a second chance." she said laughing and gave him a sincere smile which he returned. _I really missed you Jellal..._

in Lucy's room...

"So Wendy," Romeo started trying to lean back on Lucy's bed but fell "you never told me why you're in my room?" he said with suspicion in his eyes "Romeo for the millionth time, this is Lucy's room in her house and right now the only thing I'm wearing is underwear and bedsheets and being tied in purple flares is making me really uncomfortable." Wendy tried to explain but Romeo laughed at her "Silly Wendy, you're wearing a chicken suit not bedsheets." he burped before falling on his back "Carla!" the sky mage shouted again before she fell back "Woah! Are you okay?" Romeo asked on the ground "I'm fine..." Wendy said scooting back as Romeo crawled closer "Are you sure? You seem cold. Here." Romeo wrapped one of the blankets around her _I guess I don't have to feel as exposed now_ Wendy thought blushing at his kindness "Now that I think about it..." her eyes widened as Romeo's face got closer "You have a cute little nose." he said tapping the tip of her nose and saying "boop". Wendy chuckled awkwardly and scooted towards Lucy's bed "Thank you." she said, now with some space between her and Romeo, _I swear Carla, you better come back..._

with Carla...

"Where the hell could she be?" the exceed asked herself as she searched the streets of Magnolia "You're going down PantherLOSER!" she heard a familiar voice slur. (A/N: There's no way Carla isn't suffering with the rest.) "Happy?" Carla raised an eyebrow "Bring it on FISH BREATH!" she heard another familiar voice "Lily?" her eyes widened when she saw Happy with Natsu's hairdo and Pantherlily with Gajeel's "What on earth?" she thought outloud when the two arguing noticed her "Carla! Who's better me or Lily?" Happy asked, _I don't have time for this,_ Carla mentally shouted "I don't care!" she exclaimed flying away "What do you mean!?" Lily asked as the two followed "Yeah, you've seen the both of us fight!" Happy agreed "Look you two I am really busy so could you please leave me be." she said annoyed "Whatever, you'll probably just choose Happy since you two have something. And I don't agree with biased opinions." Lily said turing his head and Carla scoffed "That wasn't what you said when we asked Gajeel!" Happy yelled as Carla glared at both males.

* * *

The one who prefered kiwis was given a death glare "I'll give you biased." she growl and took her human form "Oh please, we also asked Natsu!" Lily yelled at the blue exceed "Only when I gave you five kiwis you flying body-" "If Levy has a way to sober you two up then there is no way I'm missing out." she held both of them in one arm as she flew towards Fairy Tail to see if anyone knew where Erza was. First she asked Mira, the only one she knew was not drunk "Oh, hi... Carla?" Mira still had trouble understanding Carla's ability "Do you know where Erza is? Ow!" she exclaimed after being scratched "Oh, I will make sure one of you two gets it for that." she glared at the males still struggling to get out of her grasp "Uh..." "They're drunk and acting like the people who own them." Carla explained before Mira could ask. The silver haired woman nodded to show she understood "Sorry I haven't seen her around but I think Evergreen might know, I mean if she's not doing anything with my brother then she's gotta be trying to challenge Erza or hanging with the thunder legion." Carla could tell the entire Elfman and Evergreen thing was getting Mira's nerves "And if it isn't that, she's usually in Fairy Hills!" Mira yelled as Carla made her way out of the building.

with Erza...

After Jellal had started feeling better the two of them started talking about what their childhood friends are doing now "I wouldn't be surprised if Sho came back witn a girlfriend when they're done traveling." Erza said taking a sip of water "Do you not think Wally will find a girl?" Jellal joked "Oh please, the guy's head over heels in love with Milliana. I don't think he would give his heart to someone else." Erza explained leaning on her hand "Smart guy, if you ask me." she said before Jellal could speak "And why is that?" he asked leaning closer "This way he can't end up with a fiancee." Erza said tapping his nose lightly "Urgh... why did I know it was going to lead to that." Jellal groaned as he strerched back "Because I like messing with you." Erza said behind her glass of water.

back at Lucy's...

"Igny! Igny!" Natsu called out as Lucy crawled behind the couch "Here too, huh?" if it wasn't for the fact Natsu was looking for her Lucy would've screamed in terror of the water mage next to her. Juvia just sighed "My beloved Gray is so hard to deal with right now that I don't have the energy to attack you, love rival." Lucy groaned "Oh, we're still doing that?" she said in a frustrated tone "What about Natsu?" Levy hid from Gajeel while Juvia was talking "He is freaking me out." Lucy muttered, a shade of blue covering her face "And Gajeel?" she asked sneaking a glance from the back of the couch "It's like baby sitting, top brat." Levy replied rubbing her temples "Why hasn't Wendy helped us, yet?" Juvia whined "She probably did the smart thing and stayed in her bath." Lucy said, her eye twitching "I don't think that's the case." Levy sweat dropped "What do you mean?" Juvia asked "While before I had to deal with Gajeel, I think I saw Romeo going towards Lucy's room." Levy explained "So you're saying Wendy is stuck in my room..." Lucy started "with nothing but a towel on..." Juvia continued "and Romeo's there with her." Levy finished their sentence. It went silent before the realization struck them "Aaahhh!"


End file.
